


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by LilDevyl



Series: Dark Alter Egos [1]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark Alter Ego, Dark Theme, Gen, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Thinking there was absolutely no way, that there would be an Alter Ego of himself.  Tyler agrees to let his best friend, Markiplier, tell the Community to make fan art/theorize/write fanfics of his “Alter Ego” Xyler.
Relationships: Platonic Friendship - Relationship
Series: Dark Alter Egos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887466
Kudos: 10





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired reading through septic-dr-schneep (Tumblr) Markiplier’s tag list and then I went and started to look at different Alter Egos of Teamiplier. Okay, enough of my rambling.
> 
> Enjoy the show! HAPPY WRITING!

**(Markiplier’s House)**

It was an ordinary day. At least that’s how it started out. Mark was doing his monthly Charity Live Stream and one of the members of the Community asked when Mark would do a video featuring Fan Art of all the different Egos. Mark smiled and laughed and said that was actually a good idea. That he might actually do that. Then he nonchalantly glanced over at Tyler, with mischief in his eyes.

 **“** Wait, **”** Mark lazily smiled. **“** I don’t want to do just _my_ Alter Egos, oh no. **”** His smile widened and then asked. **“** How about it, Tyler? Want the Community to make an Alter Ego of you? **”**

It was an innocent question. Tyler looked over at Mark. He wasn’t too sure about that. He wasn’t computer savvy, to say the least. That was Ethan, Bob, Wade, Mark, and Katherine. They all knew their way around a computer and could easily edit things themselves without any trouble.

Tyler on the other hand, yeah, he couldn’t do any of that. He wasn’t computer savvy at all. He knew how to film, read a script, helped with scouting places, and even did a lot of the behind the scenes scenarios to help out Mark and his friends. Merchandising, mailing, filling out the orders, e-mails, getting them delivered. Tyler knew all that.

But Tyler wasn’t naive. He met all of Mark’s Egos. He even met Felix’s dark self, Infelix (DIEpie), and Ethan’s dark persona (BlankGamePlays). But a part of him - just wasn’t sure.

 **“** I don’t know man, **”** Tyler said trying to brush it off as if it was nothing.

 **“** Oh come on man! **”** Mark insisted. **“** Aren’t you at least a little bit curious? **”**

Oh yes, Tyler _was_ , extremely curious! It was itching in the back of mind. Wanting to get out just to see it for himself what would happen! He saw all the different theories, fan art, and even read a few fanfics himself with some of Mark’s Egos. Hell, Tyler even met the Septics! And a part of Tyler was curious. 

**'** _Oh come on Tyler! It couldn’t be that bad!_ **’** A little voice in the back of his head told him. ' _So what’s the harm?'_

What was the harm? After all, Tyler didn’t have a YouTube Channel. He was just that guy helping his friends out in different skits and videos! Helping his friends out with the different charities they did. He was that guy that helped out on stage with Mark and the others. He was just Mark’s friend. Mark’s _best_ friend. And Tyler **. . .** _Knew_ all of this! So why, was he so hesitant about all of this, then?

 **’** _Oh, come on, Tyler!_ **’** He chastised himself. **’** _You’ve been in a ton of videos with Mark before! **A Date With Markiplier.** **Who Killed Markiplier?**_ **’** Tyler stopped himself right there. Ever since they did that mini-series **. . .** What was he doing again? Oh, right!

 **“** Well, yeah, I’m curious! **”** Tyler finally exclaimed after a while.

 **“** Then what’s the harm?! **”** Mark asked. **“** Let the Community do an Alter Ego of you! I actually want to see this now! **”** Mark was so excited that he barely could contain himself.

What was the harm? There was just no way that he, Tyler, could ever have an Alter Ego! Come on! He was just that guy in the videos. The co-star! So, what’s the harm?

 **“** You know, what? **”** Tyler finally came around. **“** Why not? My curiosity’s piqued. **”**

 **“** Alright! I want to see fan art, theories, and if you guys want to, even fan fictions of Tyler’s Alter Ego! Uh, what _should_ we call him? **”**

Several people in the Community were going off in chat with different names and what the Alter Ego should be. One name caught Mark’s attention immediately. His smile growing ever larger. **“** Ooohh! I like that one! Xyler! **”** Mark turned to Tyler. **“** Your evil twin! **”**

Tyler busted out laughing. Mostly, because of how ridiculous that sounded. Both in the name and the whole cliché. But Tyler nodded a yes to Mark. Gesturing for him to go for it. Even Tyler was now looking forward to what the Community would come up with now.

 **“** Okay, every one after this stream is done. Tonight! I want to see fan art of Tyler’s evil persona, Xyler! **”**

* * *

**(Iplier Mansion)**

**“** And who might you be? **”** Darkiplier asked with an authority to be reckoned with, with this new Ego.

The new Ego sat across Darkiplier’s desk with a lazy smile. **“** My name’s not important but what is important. What is important is what I can do to help you. **”**

 **“** Help me with what exactly? **”** Dark demanded.

 **“** Getting rid of Mark. **”** The new Ego said with an air of cockiness.

That got Dark’s attention. **“** And why would I be needing your help? **”**

 **“** I know how to get to Mark. Make him _hurt_. Make him _suffer_ without the need to kill him. **”**

Now, this new Ego has Dark’s full undivided attention. **“** And why do you want to help me? **”**

 **“** Simple. The man that I was created from needs to step out of Mark’s shadow. He’s been nothing but _overshadowed_ by his _so-called_ best friend. And then _overshadowed_ by his best friend’s other friends as well. He _needs_ to step up. To have an actual backbone for once. He can’t do that with Mark still around calling all the shots. **”**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys, girls, demons, ghouls, and Multi-Fandom Fiends think! Like, Comment, or let me know if you like this story and like to see where it might go. Or if you would like me to write some more Markiplier/JSE FanFics
> 
> You can catch me, lildevyl, and all of my Head Canons, stories, and Prompts over on Tumblr as well! HAPPY WRITING!!!


End file.
